


Jedi Knight: Jedi of Kohana

by erokage37



Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erokage37/pseuds/erokage37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle at the valley of the end naruto is whisked away to be trained in the ways of the force. Just a one shot i wanted to get out becuase it had been bumping around in my head. Not sure if i will add to it but if anyone wants it they can have it if they follow the rules i would give them. Naru/sakura/ino</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedi Knight: Jedi of Kohana

AN: Just a one shot I had, I really liked the idea but not sure how to complete it. I always wanted to see a star wars naruto fic where naruto was trained by a Jedi and didn't go all dark side and emo. For those of you familure with star wars and the EU the people I would have had training him will be familure.

The road to Konoha was quiet and still, the warm summers air causing the distant horizon to shimmer and obscure anyone that would be coming down the path on this warm day. Slowly trudging along the path towards the village a traveler with a light brown robe covering his body and head stopped and looked at the great city sitting behind its high walls with its main gate swung open inviting people in.

Starting down the path towards the village the traveler started to wonder how the city and his friends were doing, it had been three years since he had been back, three years since he had fought and died. But something had happened after the two strong attacks had collided unleashing a blinding white light and an energy that seemed to reshape the very landscape of the valley. His mind starting to wander the traveler thought back to that day.

"Am I dead?" thought a much younger boy his body lying in the middle of what looked like a stone temple with vines and moss growing over the rocks, his limbs splayed out and not responding to his commands. "Does it really matter? I lost, I couldn't bring him back, I couldn't keep my word."

"Lost someone you have? No one is ever truly lost, not as long as there are people who care and don't give up hope." said a voice from beside him. Turning his neck he was able to see a pair of old black boots in front of his face, following the boots up he noticed the stranger was dressed in all black from his boots and gloves to his shirt and pants. The only bit of color on the man was on his head, his sandy blond hair was combed nicely on his head, and his sky blue eyes seemed to hold inconceivable power and wisdom behind them along with sorrow.

"Who..who are you?" asked the boy not liking that he was in some strange temple not able to move,  
"And how did you bring me here?"

"I didn't bring you here, you brought yourself here. Not that here even exists, well at least not in your world." Said the old man sitting down in a cross legged position beside naruto, putting his hands out the old man let them hover over the young man's body and closed his eyes as if he was readying something. Watching the old man naruto started to notice a blue glow surround his hands and could feel some sort of energy begin to swirl, it didn't feel like chakra or anything else he had ever came into contact with.

Opening his eyes the old man laid his hands down on his chest and released the strange blue energy into the boy. The young boy could feel the energy start to flow in him, feeling like a cool river of water rushing through every pour and cell in his body encouraging the broken muscles and nerves to grow and repair.

Letting out a deep breath the old man took away his hands and sat back a small bit of tiredness creeping up on his face. "I was never very good at the healing arts and they always seem to take more out of me but now you should be able to move a little bit, but I wouldn't start doing laps yet." Chuckled the old man, looking at his out streatched arm the young boy tried to curl his hand into a fist finding that while his muscles groaned in protest and were slow to respond he could at least move now.

"Thank you but how did you do that, it didn't feel like chakra?" the young man asked sitting up a little and getting off the hard cold stones.

"All rivers eventually lead to the sea young one, what you know as chakra is just one aspect of an even greater power known as the force."

"The force?" asked the young man not really knowing what to think about anything at the moment, he was in some old temple with this old man talking about some energy called the force, heck for all he knew he could be dreaming.

"The force is an energy field that resides in every living thing, it binds us and connects us. Ohh listen to me I'm starting to sound like my master." Said the old man his eyes shifting from laughter to sadness and back again in seconds, "The force exists in every realm though it may be known as different names and used different ways it is always there guiding those who can hear its voice."

"But why and I here I have never heard this force thing and the last thing I remember I was fighting my best friend trying to keep him from leaving our village."

"You called and the force answered, when your fight ended and the two attacks collided and you thought yourself dead and your mission a failure your soul didn't give up but cried out for help and the universal force answered."

"Well it's great that I'm not dead and thanks for healing me but I got to get back and go looking for my friend before that snake can do anything to him." Said the blond trying to get up to quickly only to realize his legs couldn't really handle it and stumble and fall.

"You can't go, like I said this place doesn't exist in your realm its only here because I am. And trust me you don't want to rush out after your friend before your training is complete I did that once and only made matters worse, I lost my hand and best friend that day and about doomed my entire galaxy into darkness."

"Train me why? And like you I'm no healer I probably couldn't use that trick you did." Said the boy

Instead of saying anything the old man stood up and walked to the center of the room, the boy noticed that energy started to swirl around the old man's body his clothes and hair being blown by the wind as it picked up speed. Raising into the air the man hung there like he was flying before spreading out his hands, immediately the room started to respond as the large stone slabs on the floor started to rise up into the air and float weightlessly around the man. Holding out his hand the man encouraged the large vines to grow and move to where they were hanging from the ceiling holding the stones aloft in the air, letting himself descend to the ground the old man disappeared as his boots touched the floor.

"That is but a small bit of the power of the force, there is so much more that can be accomplished and done by opening yourself up to it." Said the old man his voice coming from beside naruto, turning his head back naruto saw that the old man was still sitting there like he had never moved an inch and maybe he hadn't.

"Wow that was amazing will you teach me that." Asked the boy

"That was a simple parlor trick compared to some of the things you can accomplish but yes I will teach you. In time you will learn everything that you will need to know to become the first Jedi knight of your world." Smiled the old man

"The first?" asked the boy

"Yes the first, at one time I was the last and first Jedi left in the galaxy, I recreated the order teaching any who I could find the ways of the Jedi. And in your travels if you find someone else force sensitive you could teach them also."

"Ok but what should I call you old man?"

"My name is Luke Skywalker I used to be the grand master of my Jedi order many hundreds of years ago, now I exist as part of the force teaching any who will learn."

Getting closer to the gate the man pulled the hood farther down over his head obscuring everything but his chin and mouth from view. His three years of training had been long and hard, not only had he learned about the force and its many uses but about science and math and diplomacy, but he was most proud of the long metal cylinder that was attached to his belt thumping against his leg with every step he took.

As he walked through the gate he reached out with the force getting a feel of the minds around him. Most everyone in the crowd was going on about their business not paying the newcomer any mind except for two ninja sitting at a table looking over papers. Brushing his mind up against theirs the man in the cloak used the force to convince the two men to forget they ever saw him and go back to their paperwork, it might be a small misuse of the force but he didn't want anyone to know he was back just yet.

The man in the robe continued walking along the path leading through the center of the village momentarily stopping to look up at a telephone poll, before his training he would have quickly ran up it and shouted to the world that he was back but after having patience trained into him for three years he decided not to though the urge was still there.

Looking down from the pole and back up the road towards the hokage tower the man stopped and took in a deep breath when his eyes landed on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, though to be honest he had always thought she was beautiful but the three years away from any other humans besides him and his master had made him come to appreciate the female form.

Keeping his hood down over his face the man walked over towards the pink haired woman that was standing on the sidewalk looking over some papers, standing behind her the man took a minute to just drink in the sight of his old teammate before speaking.

"Excuse me miss could you help me." He asked wondering if she would recognize his voice or if it had changed too much in three years. Turning around the pink haired woman looked at the man standing behind her, head and shoulders taller than her and covered in a robe she could only see the bottom of this chin and mouth the rest of his face being hidden in the shadows of the hood.

"Well I'm kind of busy I have to deliver these papers to my master at the hokage tower." She started before the man cut her off.

"That's great I was just going to ask you how to get to the tower and now I guess I can just follow you there." He said his lips smiling showing off his straight white teeth.

"Uhh sure why not but I'm in a hurry so don't fall behind." Said the woman who started to walk away, as she walked she noticed the man beside her kept looking around at the building and the people trying to take it all in, wondering where he was from finally got the better of her and she turned to ask him a question. "I never introduced myself my name is Sakura Haruno" she said hoping that he would introduce himself next, sadly he didn't instead moved the conversation on to other paths.

"I'm glad to have met you then Miss Haruno, I must ask what is it you do in the hokage tower?" the man asked politely.

"I am the student to the current hokage I'm learning how to be a medical ninja from her." Said sakura

"Medical ninja that's nice, medical studies were my weak point though my master wasn't good at them either and he was still very powerful." Said the man with pride in his voice, the more they walked the more sakura started to notice about him.

"So are you a ninja then?" asked sakura.

The man didn't answer the question just continued walking along beside her; eventually they made it to the hokage's tower and ascended the stairs. After knocking they were let into the hokage's office where a tired looking Shizune was trying to convince her master to put down the bottle and pick up a pen and do some work.

"Lady Tsunade, Lady Shizune I'm back with the paper work I also found someone who said he needed to speak to you." Said sakura.

"Oh wonderful Sakura let them in." said Tsunade spying an opportunity to put off her work for five more minutes. Looking past sakura she saw the stranger standing behind her, thanks to the brown cloak he was wearing the only thing she could make out was that he was head and shoulders taller than sakura. Motioning for him to come forward she watched him walk up to the front of her desk trying to see if she could learn anything from his walk, but the man's posture and pace seemed to give nothing away.

"Ok who are you exactly and what is it you need?" asked Tsunade

"Well a hug would be nice granny then maybe a big bowl of ramen." Said the man throwing back his hood and revealing his blond spikey hair and sky blue eyes.

"Naruto" screamed all three women in the room

I was going to do Corran Horn as the illusions, his family has the gift of being able to produce super powerful illusions and the ability to absorb energy like from a blaster or lightsaber and use it as something else. Though this comes at the cost of having to telekinetic abilities.

Mara Jade was going to teach naruto about using the force for stealth and assassination being as she was trained from birth (or extremely young) to be the emperors personal assassin.

Jacen Solo, Luke's Nephew would be his teacher in the ways of the force while Jaina, Jacen's sister would be his saber instructor.

Luke would be the one to teach him the more advanced parts of saber and force combat and philosophy.

Obi-wan and Qui-gon for diplomacy since I think qui-gon, jiraya, and naruto would all get along well together.

I'm not doing Revan just for the fact that I really don't like him and think he gets way to much love than he deserves as compared to the other Jedi of the EU who have much more interesting back stories.


End file.
